


酿酒桂花

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 第六章
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	酿酒桂花

**Author's Note:**

> 第六章

6.

冰糖桂花的味道浓郁了起来，张云雷故意放出来的。提前想到之前杨九郎说他喜欢闻这个味道，只是他不常能闻到。在这之前也有许多的Omega夸赞过张云雷信息素的味道，不像是冰冷的高高在上的Alpha的味道，有一种温柔，让人眷恋。

后来张云雷就把自己的信息素收了起来。在床上谈喜欢是一件很傻的事情，张云雷不希望和他上床的Omega喜欢上他的味道并且渴望着被他标记。

杨九郎和别人不一样，他比别人多了红色的小本本，于是张云雷把自己的信息素全都放出来，让杨九郎闻。在此之前张云雷也没想过杨九郎的信息素会是二锅头的味道，别的Omega温柔娇嫩，只有杨九郎辣辣的，倒叫人难忘。

辣酒融在甜腻里，清醒又让人沉醉。交了心的情爱到底是不一样的，亲吻亲不够，就连嘴角流出来的津液都想要卷进自己的唇舌里。

年轻的弟弟就是不一样，杨九郎感叹着。前两次的情爱杨九郎有羞耻的吃力，到底还是心中顾忌太多，这时候的杨九郎闭上眼睛享受着张云雷的动作，只是享受着。

此时此刻的杨九郎就像是一叶扁舟，漂浮在大海之上，张云雷是他的舵，带着他在这浮沉之中找到方向。他的腿被张云雷揉着，不自觉地就张开，张云雷按着他的阴茎一直在杨九郎的穴口蹭。

一下、两下，Omega的穴口这时候娇嫩得很，受不住这样的折磨已经泛出水来。杨九郎闭上眼睛，双手按压着张云雷的后脑勺温柔地抱怨着：“你进不进来？”

这不就进来了吗？张云雷也不再玩，把阴茎缓缓顶进去，每进去一分，杨九郎脸上的表情都是不一样的。杨九郎就这样被张云雷分开腿进入着，等他们紧密相连的时候，杨九郎浑身颤抖，睁开眼睛看着那个就在他眼前明亮笑着的张云雷。

冰糖桂花的味道萦绕在杨九郎的鼻尖，杨九郎听见张云雷说，信息素，你不是喜欢闻我的信息素吗，以后都给你闻。

只属于杨九郎一个人的权利，杨九郎张开嘴巴捏着张云雷的下巴亲上去，辗转摩擦了两下。他想有着年长一些的稳重温柔，但是张云雷这个臭小子在这个时候摩挲着他的腰，怎么用力怎么来。

身子都颤抖着，就快要死掉了，但是张云雷会把他拉出来，再带到天堂上去。杨九郎只觉得胸口胀痛，嘴巴大张着，他像是濒死的鱼，可又想要紧紧抓住张云雷。

成结的时候张云雷在舔杨九郎的乳尖，那里有着敏感的可怜，这个时候鼓起来等着张云雷含住。奶水的味道是什么，杨九郎会不会连这里的味道都是二锅头的，张云雷这样坏心地想着，像个婴儿一样地，刮蹭过这样敏感的地方轻轻咬了几下。

“张云雷，别这样。”才刚要偃旗息鼓的地方又要硬了起来，杨九郎脸红地推了推张云雷的肩膀，但是到底也没用劲，“你这样，我痒。”

“习惯了就好，九郎，好哥哥，你这里好鼓。”臭弟弟的脏话诨话张口就来，可偏偏坏叔叔不能够拿他怎么样，反而挺起了胸口让张云雷亲吻舔咬。

从前自己的母亲喂奶的感觉，现在杨九郎感受到了。如果以后他有了自己的孩子，也会这样给孩子喂奶，他和张云雷两个人的孩子。

想到这里杨九郎的脸上浮起了温柔的暖意，他有一搭没一搭的抚摸着张云雷的脖颈：“张云雷，如果怀孕怎么办？”

“怀孕了就怀孕了，结了婚的人不能够生孩子吗，还要给谁申请报备吗？”张云雷张开嘴，连带出那些津液来，换了一边使劲掐了一把杨九郎的胸口。杨九郎被抓痛了，挺着胸流出几声嘤咛。

张云雷退了出去，成结消散了下去，退出去的那一刻杨九郎甚至还感觉到了那里面的空虚。他转过身去抱住张云雷，那是他的Alpha，哪怕比他还小，但是他这个Omega还是会有时候需要依赖他一下。

自从张云雷标记了杨九郎之后，也让两个人之间更亲密了些，本来规规矩矩地床一人一半到现在的相拥而眠。杨九郎是杯酒，过了那样的辣劲就只有上头，张云雷从杨九郎的身上闻出了那么点自己身上冰糖桂花的味道，这样的感觉很新奇，这样一个Omega就这样子属于了自己。

从前张云雷还真没有这样的归属感，标记了是该怎么样，以后不能出去喝酒玩耍了，以后不能够再和别人在深夜的酒吧里亲嘴接吻，从别人床上醒来了。

杨九郎说，出去喝酒也可以啊，个人爱好而已。只是有了我你还要和别人亲吻吗，还要和别人上床吗？如果你真的如此的话，那我也不能够做什么不是吗？

前半句的话温温柔柔，后半句的话就有了无限低沉的失落，但是他把这份失落隐藏得很好，随后就露出笑意来看着张云雷。

没关系，记得回家就好了。

这种感觉又来了，杨九郎对自己的沉默，对自己的宽容。更多时候张云雷更想要更加果决的杨九郎，他更希望杨九郎能够攥着他的领口说，张云雷，你他妈别出去和那些男人鬼混了，你现在是我的人，有我没他们，有他们没我。

杨九郎从来都不说这样的话，杨九郎只会温柔地问他什么时候回家，什么时候一起去吃饭。所有的问话都是小心翼翼的，也只有那么一两次吧，也是低着头说你能不能和别人睡觉了。

“怎么了？”杨九郎看着沉默着的张云雷，抬起手捏了捏张云雷的脸。

“我在想，要去看电影吗？”

什么电影，最近排片的是什么电影呢，张云雷要和杨九郎去看电影。这是小情侣才会做的事情，杨九郎愣愣看着张云雷，被张云雷这样的问话弄得不知如何是好。

“不愿意？”才刚涌起的那么点勇气，全都消散下去了。

“不是不是，”杨九郎立刻摇头，他抓住张云雷的手腕又松开，他笑着说，“那我买票，你想看什么。”

那么点别扭和傲娇上了身，张云雷冷哼一声说随便，背过身去不理杨九郎。其实他内心里也是渴望着的，一起去看电影。张云雷还没和谁一起看过电影呢，有人邀请过他被他拒绝了，他觉得没什么好看的，灯光关下来只是在黑灯瞎火里做那些见不得人的事情。

可和杨九郎一起，许许多多的琐碎事情好像都让人期待。两个人看什么片子好呢，要不要买点什么吃，可乐爆米花都会有吗？杨九郎会不会看出来自己是第一次和人看电影，会笑话他吗？

这样昏沉地想着，张云雷自己什么时候睡着的都不知道。自从结婚了开始他每天是在杨九郎怀里醒来的，自从标记之后他又得到了一个早安吻，每天在杨九郎温柔的吻中醒来，张云雷每次都会嫌弃，嫌弃杨九郎不刷牙，嘴巴臭。杨九郎也不反驳，笑着亲了又亲张云雷的耳朵，把张云雷当个宝宝。

喜欢你才亲你啊。杨九郎伸出舌头舔了舔张云雷的嘴角、下巴，最后是锁骨。张云雷任由杨九郎抱着，过了几秒之后杨九郎松开了他，才发现张云雷脸颊的绯红。

“有时候我甚至在想，张云雷，你到底是不是去花天酒地的男人啊。”怎么杨九郎做点什么事情，就会让张云雷害羞呢，这样容易害羞的人是每天和别人睡觉的Alpha吗？

张云雷说，要你管。

有时候张云雷太过孩子气，让杨九郎想要把自己好的都给他，去用温柔包围他。张云雷有这样的本事，明明是自己去花天酒地自己去惹事情，可是当他站在你的面前，就是有让人喜欢他的本事。

招人疼爱的模样。

在哪里排队也都不知道，杨九郎领着张云雷，顺利买到了票和饮料。黑漆漆的电影院放的电影是什么张云雷是不记得了，电影放到最后是什么时候散场的也不知道，张云雷在吃饱了爆米花，喝足了可乐之后就睡过去了。

叫醒他的是杨九郎温柔的声音和杨九郎拍他肩膀的手。

“什么时候了？”张云雷揉着眼睛问。

“电影已经散场了。”杨九郎笑了笑，“人都走光了，张云雷，第一次约会你就睡着了哦。”

柔柔软软的抱怨，张云雷红了脸，有些不自在地挠了挠头。

tbc


End file.
